24/7
24/7 (also written as 24-7 and formerly 24-Seven) is a chain of convenience stores based of 7 Eleven, this business appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA IV, GTA Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description In GTA San Andreas, the stores are well spread all over San Andreas, and have almost always a different appearance from the outside, but from inside they are almost all the same, with only minor aesthetic alterations; for example, Bitch'n' Dog Food cans are up for sale in only one store. The player can only buy snacks or drinks at the vending machines. Sometimes, the clerk and a customer interact in a short animation, but the customers never leave the store. You can spot a lot of things in every single store, like Love Juice, Cherry Popper ice-cream or pizzas from Vice City. There are also several arcade games in every 24/7 which can be played. The pedestrians found inside the stores (two to four usually spawn) will typically make a comment when looking at something on the shelves or random comments about their life while walking around, only interacting with the player if provoked. Other than providing the ability to purchase food from vending machines, the 24/7 stores serve no storyline-related or 100% completion purchase in GTA: San Andreas, with the exception of the Commerce location Roboi's Food Mart, which is the site of the Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission and becomes an asset property (although the store carries a different name, the interior of Roboi's is identical to that of a 24/7, indicating the two chains are likely related). 24/7 stores reappear in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and but are no longer accessible. Billboards advertising the store and its products can be seen, and its logo appears on some Steed (GTA IV) and Yankee (GTA Chinatown Wars) trucks. 24/7 stores appear in the Grand Theft Auto V trailer released in November 2011. Locations 24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|Masterson St. and Wappinger Ave, Hove Beach, Broker - Liberty City 247-GTAIV-Broker.png|Earp St. and Dillon St, Downtown, Broker - Liberty City Casino 247.jpg|Starfish Casino - Las Venturas, San Andreas Caston 247.jpg|Fort Carson, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Commerce 247.jpg|Commerce, Los Santos - San Andreas (shares interior with 24/7) Corona247.jpg|El Corona, Los Santos - San Andreas (shares interior with 24/7) Creek 247.jpg|Creek, Las Venturas - San Andreas DSCF2848.JPG|Kunzite Street and Frankfort Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin - Liberty City DSCF2853.JPG|Frankfort Ave and Wardite St., Northwood, Algonquin - Liberty City EFLC+2011-12-29+14-25-08-73.jpg|Borlock Road between Calcium street and Barium street, FishMarket South, Algonquin. - Liberty City EFLC 2011-12-30 09-42-31-04.jpg|Feldspar street between Bismarck Avenue and Luddite Row, Suffolk, Algonquin.- Liberty City Emerald Isle 247.jpg|The Emerald Isle, Las Venturas - San Andreas Escalante 247.jpg|Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - San Andreas Mulholand24-7.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos - San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Mulholland 247.jpg|Mulholland, Los Santos - San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Old Venturas 247.jpg|Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas - San Andreas PA050080.JPG|Leavenworth Avenue, Northern Gardens, Bohan - Liberty City Redsands East 247.jpg|Redsands East, Las Venturas - San Andreas Starfish 247.jpg|Starfish Casino, Las Venturas - San Andreas Whetstone 247.jpg|Whetstone, San Andreas (Shares interior with 24/7) Michael-24-7.jpg|Michael outside of a 24/7 store in Little Seoul Vice City * Little Havana (also known as the Delicatessen Restaurant) Products *24/7 Baked Beans *24/7 Chocolate Chip Cookies *24/7 English Breakfast Tea *24/7 Peach Halves *Bitch'n' Dog Food *CJ's Fishy Fingers *Cok O Pops *Crispy Flakes *Cherry Popper Chocolate Chunk *Cherry Popper Mint Ripple *Dump Ice Cream Bar *Love Juice *Munky Juice *Pissh *Señorio's *Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard *Sprunk *Sprunk Light Trivia *The 24/7 logo bears a resemblance to the real life store 7-Eleven's logo. The only differences are the words in the logo, and that the foreground and background words' shades of color are inverted. Also, the real 7-Eleven logo has a slightly darker shade of green in the background. *24/7 also appears in Manhunt, another video game developed by Rockstar Games. *In GTA IV, a defunct 24-7 has the name written as Twenty Four Seven, but some letters are missing and one letter is turned upsidedown, making it read "Twat FurS", one example of Rockstar's innumerous sexual innuendos. *In GTA San Andreas, instead of putting actual ingredients in the 24/7 "English Breakfast Tea" and "Chocolate Chip Cookies", it is just random gibberish. *Originally in San Andreas, you could rob 24/7, but this feature was removed in the final version of the game. *According to a recent GI Interview, 24/7s in GTA V appear to be enterable, and a bit run down. *San Fierro is the only city in San Andreas that does not have any 24/7s. Gallery Image:24-7-GTASA-interior.jpg|The interior of a 24/7 branch in GTA San Andreas. Image:CherryPopperIceCream-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Cherry Popper ice cream. 24-7_GTA_V.png|A 24/7 in GTA V Image:24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|24/7 store in GTA IV. Image:Milk-GTASA-bottles&cartons.jpg|Bottles and cartons of milk. Image:Sprunkcans-GTASA-24-7.jpg|Cans of Sprunk, and "Sprunk Lite". Image:Bitch'n'DogFood-GTASA-cans.jpg|Cans of Bitch 'n' Dog Food. Image:Biglogs-GTASA-cerealboxes.jpg|Boxes of Cok O Pops, and Crispy Flakes. Image:Pissh Beer Bottle.jpg|Bottles of Pissh, and an unnamed liquor. Image:Slick-O-Grease Sex Lard.jpg|Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard. Image:CharcoalBriquettes-GTASA-bags.jpg|Bags of charcoal briquettes. Image:LoveJuice-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Love Juice. Image:Pissh-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Pissh. 247-GTASA-beanspeaches.png|Baked Beans and Peach Halves labels, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-chocochip.png|Chocolate Chip Cookies label, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-tea.png|English Breakfast Tea label, GTA San Andreas. 247-GTASA-products.jpg|Various 24/7 merchandise inside the Blueberry Safehouse, GTA San Andreas. 247_Truck.png|Steed truck with 24/7 logo. 247_Billboard_1.png|Billboard from 24/7 advertising Strawberry Rails. 247_Billboard_2.png|Billboard of 24/7 advertising Alco Patch. photo0201.jpg|247 Supermarket Advertisement. de:24/7 es:24/7 pl:24/7 sv:24/7 Category:All Stores Category:Supermarkets Category:Corporations Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Stores in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Stores in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Stores in GTA V